


Game Changer

by needle_edible



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needle_edible/pseuds/needle_edible
Summary: I'm sorry for all the possible grammar/vocabulary/other mistakes. I'm not native English, but I'm trying to do my best.Lots of love x





	1. Prologue

Peter was so nervous about his first day in Harvard. After a gap year, he definitely found it hard to recommence his education. He was a smart guy indeed, but he would rather want to protect the society as ‘Friendly Neighbourhood Spider-man’ than attend one of the best universities in the world, no matter that it was Harvard itself. After a whole year of giving the people the help they needed, combatting crime and living his best life as Spider-man, he realised that it’s not that simple. Furthermore, he saw the real importance of higher education. 

Because he couldn’t be Spiderman for the rest of his life, could he? As 80 year old grandpa he won’t be able to protect his city, not saying about the entire world, even as one of the Avengers. He had to go to school and get a real job. Even Tony Stark told him he would give him the aid he will need. Oh well, Tony… Better not to mention this name when Peter is nearby. To be honest, better not to mention this name at all. 

But returning to Peter… He finally decided to do something with his future life. He applied to Harvard and his request has been affirmed. He, as such a clever student, could study in Harvard. And as Spider-man that nobody knew about. Okay, maybe except for his aunt May and his best friend who evidently didn’t want to stop talking.

“Are ya thinking that classes will be nice? And there will be some nice girls? I really need a girlfriend! I can’t be alone till the rest of my life!” 

“Oh, Ned…” Peter couldn’t resist laughing.

“What? You don’t have anything to say in this matter because you’ve got your Michelle. You’re so lucky, man.” 

Well, Michelle knew as well. As Peter’s girlfriend she had to be informed about all the details. More and more people knew his secret, but it wasn’t good for him to spread this fact everywhere. The less people knew, the better his situation was. 

Ned got sad for a moment, but when they approached the university, he turned way more happier. 

“Oh, man!” He screamed. “What a building! Such a swag. Ya believe we’re gonna study here? Unbelievable!”

Peter chucked once more before they entered. He still was nervous, but not as much as before. He knew that he would start a new chapter of his life. 

But he wasn’t aware of such a danger which was going to appear very, very soon.


	2. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for all the possible grammar/vocabulary/other mistakes. I'm not native English, but I'm trying to do my best.
> 
> Lots of love x

“Ah, shit!” Ann yelled, entirely frustrated and depressed at once. 

She hit her suitcase with such anger. Basically, the most important thing for her was her pills which she left at home, unluckily. She nervously sat on her new bed and started looking for them once more.

“You’re sure you didn’t bring them? Maybe they are in your backpack?” Alex appeared in Ann’s room, with an urge to help her best friend.

“I don’t knooow.” Ann replied hopelessly. “I can’t believe I forgot them! Ugh, I’m so dumb!”

Finally, she placed her luggage in the corner of her bedroom, finishing her search. They were gone. They were completely gone because of her which was even more frustrating. 

“Ania, don’t worry. Your mom can send them to you, as soon as possible.”

Alex always knew what to say. When Ann was mad, Alex remained serious and calm. When Alex was fearful, Ann comforted her and stayed with Alex as long as she needed it. And sometimes they were both sad or/and frustrated while watching a damn good movie.

“Yeah, you’re right… I think I must call her” She sighed and got up in order to grab her phone. Although, when she looked through the window and saw how sunny the day was, she decided to go for a walk. 

She only took a smartphone with her, then she eventually wrote a message to her mother and went outside. She looked at the street with such admiration. The roads were full of cars and people. She hasn’t ever seen such a crowd. Trees were so vibrant that she thought they had been painted with a vivid shade of green. When she touched the leaves, she realised that they were real. The buildings were so high and the sky put on the taint of pale blue. She took a deep breath and for the first time, she felt that she was in the perfect place, at the perfect time. Immediately she forgot about lost tablets, troubles with the flights and much different stuff that worried her.

She finally made her dreams come true. 

However, her walk was way longer than she predicted. She has been everywhere and anywhere. She got to know her neighbourhood, the park nearby and marvellous avenues. She was feeling free. She was feeling good. She was feeling happy.

After a short stop in the park, she decided to come back to her new home. While she was heading for the apartment, she saw a piece of paper with a photo on it, stuck to the tree. She got interested and came closer. A big title “MISSING” caught her attention. She started reading the notice, unaware of what had happened. 

“Young girl, Amy Lee, 16 years old, has been missing. On 28th August 2020, in the evening, she left home and didn’t come back. She was wearing a black crop top and blue jeans. If anyone will see her, please contact me…”

Ann stopped reading in order to look at the picture. Pretty, young girl, brown long straight hair, slim face, blue eyes. Ann was so sorry for her, but well, she didn’t know her and she couldn’t do anything in this case either.

Or rather that’s what Ann was thinking at first. If I had told her that she will be looking for this girl one month later with Spider-man himself, she would have never believed me.

So she went back home and got ready for her first day at Harvard.


End file.
